dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KidVegeta/Announcing My Next Story
Okay, so I know I already have like a million things I'm doing, and that's just on this site... but I think the time is right for me to reveal my next project. Now... I don't even have a name for it yet. Here's some that I've thought of: Dragon Ball: Legends Dragon Ball: Fables of Old Dragon Ball: Mythos Dragon Ball: Hidden Secrets Dragon Ball: Expansion Dragon Ball: Discovery Now, I'm leaning toward Legends... but I'd like to hear what you guys think. If you could, please suggest which title you like, or suggest a new one. Thanks! Now, in order to pick a good name, you should probably know what my next story is going to be about. Well, being a man of the trivial and the secret(ish), I am most fascinated by these things, in the universes I am fond of. Dragon Ball is no different. Only here, I would like to put my own hand to use, telling the side stories of DB. A lot of these will be extremely obscure or irrelevant to whatever happened in the main timeline. Just the way I like it. Anyway, here are some thoughts on that front: Ground Up (Kind Cold's story, up to and including his rulership over the galaxy) 2 episodes The Life Of Pikkon (before he died) 1 episodes Into The Howling Dark (Story of the Original Super Saiyan) 2 episodes Memoirs of 17 (after Cell)' 2 episodes' My Dear Brother (Story of Cooler and Frieza) 3 episodes Just A Pinch... (Kami's story with Garlic Sr.) 1 episode Chivalry To Civil Wars (A Short Story About Cooler And His Empire) 1 episode In Supreme (A look into why he was so bitter, what started his feud with the Supreme Kais) 1 episode Shattering Point (A look into Cell's journey up to and including the killing of Trunks) 1 episode Doubletime (Why Frieza picked those two to be his closest advisors) 1 episode A Million To One... (The Story of Raditz, and Vegeta's unlikely finding of him, after the genocide) 1 episode The Best Years (Broly's teen years are shown, and his father's methods to stop his power from growing) 1 episode So Lonely At The Top (The story of Cui) 1 episode To Hell And Back... (A short story of life in Hell, after the kid buu saga) 1 episode Oh, The Magician (Future Trunks Vs. Babidi and Dabura) 2 episodes Daddy Issues (Table's story; starts at his birth, but truly begins when he's 16) 2 episodes The Good Life (A story about Yajirobe's early years) 2 episodes For Show (Hercule's rise) 1 episode Last One Out... (Goku jr. and Vegeta jr.'s discovery of Kami's lookout, long since abandoned) 2 episodes Last Marksman (story about one of Frieza's captains, rebelling, in guerilla warefare on Frieza's empire) 4 episodes I Just Can't Wait (King Vegeta vs. Tuffles, in detail; may span several episodes) 2 episodes Echoes of the Past (Vegeta's 1 year journey to find Goku, in it finding Frieza's Palace) 1 episode You wanna know...? (Yamcha's story of how he got his scars) 1 episode He's a Pirate (Bojack's Origins) 1 episode So... that's all I have for now. Obviously, I'm looking to add more. Please, let me know what you think. And feel free to leave comments suggesting new/modified stories for me to tackle. Thanks! While my main focus right now will still be the Forgotten, this story will take a prominent role in my activity here, after I've completed TF. Until then, I might put one or two stories up, but I won't focus on it. EDIT: 12/6/10 - The title for this story will be, definitely, Dragon Ball: Legacies. I've also gone back and finalized the titles for the stories so far. EDIT: 12/26/10 - Episode lengths have been added. A tenative schedule of 12 episodes a season has also been posted. Category:Blog posts Category:KidVegeta